


Our Turn

by Shiroi1062



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Eruriren - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, lmao i didnt know that was a tag, p sure thats the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years is a long time to sexually frustrate a man, let alone two. Eren, you done fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> I want to gift this fic to Kio cuz I love her so much. She is literally the only person I'm willing to call my senpai.
> 
> Will there be a day when I write something other than porn? Probably not. I couldn't write fluff to save my life and writing angst would have _me_ crying.
> 
> There is not enough eruriren in the fandom and I aim to correct that. Every view will further confirm that y'all pervs. Come my children.
> 
> Let it be noted that for the sake of my own morals, I made this happen after Eren turned 18.

Who knew punishment could feel so good? 

Tan thighs were spread wide, shaking and sweating. Head thrown back and bright green eyes rolled back in fucked out bliss. How had this happened again? He couldn't really remember, didn't care to. All that mattered was the absolute pleasure consuming him, drowning him.

Ah, it had started out so _innocent_ too. 

xXxXx 

For the past month, Eren "suicidal" Jeager, has been living up to his dubbed nick-name. Teenagers were horny little shits, yeah, but Eren was in a league of his own. It wasn't enough that he could have just about anyone. No, no. He had to go for the big dogs. Go hard or go home right?

It had started two years ago. _Two_.

He'd tried every trick in the book he knew to get his superiors to take him to bed. Not just Levi, no, but Erwin too, because why the fuck not. Despite his determination, both had shot him down with various forms of "when you grow the fuck up, brat." Alright, not really Erwin- he was too polite- but it was pretty fucking close.

Eren would wait out their meetings, wait one of them out and corner them. Press his body against them and whisper filthy words in their ears. He'd almost cracked Erwin a few months back when he'd caught him after breakfast, groping at the man's crotch almost desperately. Ok, maybe not almost. He was most definitely desperate. 

Just when the taller, blond man had brought his hands to slim hips, Levi had shown up and thrown a piece of bread at Erwin's head before grabbing him and carting him off, leaving Eren whining in frustration. 

Levi was always a little tougher to crack, but as the days drew ever nearer to the day of his birth, Eren would catch Levi staring at his ass with an almost glossed over look. When he'd notice Eren smirking at him, he'd click his tongue and stalk off. Eren liked to imagine it was with a noticeable discomfort. 

Eren couldn't even remember when he first started lusting after his commanding officers. He respected them, sure, but god, it was so much more than that. He'd lost count of how many times he's jacked off, fingers deep in his ass, at the thought of the both of them fucking him. He spend just so many nights washing his sheets way past lights out. 

This night was no different. He lay in the comfort of his wide, empty room, moaning into the sheets with a mixture of Levi's and Erwin's name on the tip of his tongue. He'd sleep with others, of course. There was only so much your hands could do, but it was never really enough. It wasn't them he wanted. He had only so much patience at his disposal and he was running on empty.

Morning came and Eren rose from his bed with a jittery kind of determination. Today would be the day, so help him. There weren't any missions planned for today, maybe the heavens were finally smiling down at him. The straps of his uniform weren't really required. Fuckin' A. 

Licking his lips, Eren made his way towards the dining hall, green eyes already scanning the room for a set of blond and black hair.

Which were nowhere to be found. He frowned. 

Huffing, he went to get himself something to eat before sitting down and stuffing his face. No point in getting frustrated. The day has only just begun. Eren was going to bring them to their knees today. Just the thought had his dick twitching.

Boy, he had never been so wrong. 

Cleaning his plate off, he stood to place the empty dish in the kitchen. As he passed the doorway leading in, turning the corner absentmindedly, he found himself between the two very men he was looking for. In the brief moment his shoulders brushed against them, he felt a hand cup and press into the front of his pants, another squeezing his ass, a finger digging in-between the fabric just so.

A surprised moan ripped from Eren's throat, the grip he had on the plate loosening, sending it crashing to the floor in a spray of shattering porcelain. Eren didn't have time to process what had just happened before the two men are walking off almost casually, an amused, "Better leave that floor fucking spotless, Jeager," thrown over Levi's shoulder.

Eren was stunned. What in shit's sake had just happened?

Things didn't get any better as the day went by.

Every time Eren saw an opportunity to catch one of them alone, the other would show up out of nowhere, teasing him until his knees buckled, only to walk away without a second glance. 

It had happened with Levi first. Eren had been tracking Erwin, following him outside where he knew no one else was around. Just before he could reach the taller man, Levi had stepped out from the shadows, grabbing at Eren's front and smashing their mouths together. Startled, Eren had gasped and Levi had taken full advantage of it, immediately fucking his tongue into Eren's mouth. All Eren had time for was a split second to moan into that hot mouth before Levi was pushing him back and disappearing the way he'd come.

Erwin had caught him in the stables while he had been distracted with watching Levi in one of the open windows. Arms had circled around his waist, hips pressing into his backside. Eren could only brace himself on a stall while Erwin whispered in ear, grinding into him while he softly palmed at Eren's increasingly growing bulge. _Does that feel good, Eren?_ Eren was confused, but so very, very aroused. However, like Levi, Erwin had stepped away, disappearing around a corner.

Eren could only growl in dissatisfaction, a fist connecting with solid wood. Gritting his teeth, Eren went back to completing his chores for the day.

With every teasing move against him, Eren grew progressively frustrated. A face pressed to his rump as he cleaned the windows. Hands running up his sides and pinching his nipples when he reached to dust a shelf. Warm breath followed by an even warmer tongue licking up the shell of his ear just before heated words were whispered. Eren didn't know how much more he could take.

By the time dinner approached, Eren was hornier than he could ever remember being. Once more seating himself at the table to eat, he'd found a note tucked under his bowl. Not daring to open it in front of the others, he resigned himself to waiting until the others had finished their own meal and gone their respective ways.

Gulping audibly, tanned fingers had pulled open the neat square of parchment, reading its contents with a wave of excitement.

_Do join us for tea later this evening. - Erwin._

_And for fuck's sake, be clean. -Levi._

It was as simple as an invitation could get, without straight out saying anything. Eren relished the shudder that passed through him, letting the wave feed into the rising anticipation. It took a moment of calming breathing exercises before Eren willed himself to his feet to get himself cleaned and dressed in freshly washed night wear, deciding it would be easier to stay barefoot. You know, just in case.

Now here he was. Staring at the worn wood of the door to Commander Erwin's office. Standing there. Sweating like an idiot. This was what he'd wanted wasn't it? Then again, this was supposed to have gone the other way around, with the other two men eating out of _his_ palm...or ass. Whichever. Same thing.

There was only one way this was going to go tonight and it was damn well happening. Rolling his neck and breathing deep, Eren grabbed the brass knob and twisted it open, taking a step inside.

"Took you long enough."

Eren didn't even get time to say anything before his back was closing the door via Levi's body weight slamming into him, warm breath ghosting over his ear. Was his heart pounding out of his chest, because boy, did it sure feel like it.

"Now, I'm going to make this quick, Eren." Levi hissed into his ear. "You've been eye fucking us for who knows how long now. Question is," Levi pressed his hips to Eren's, grinding them almost harshly. Eren made a strangled noise. "Which one of us do you want fucking you tonight?" 

Eren bit his lip to keep from whimpering, a shiver running up his spine. A creak to his right had his attention snapping to Erwin stepping out of what he assumed was a bathroom. The giant blond was just standing there. Shirtless. Running a hand through thick golden locks. Eren swallowed back a groan. Good god, he looked better than he imagined. A press to his crotch had him yelping in surprise. 

"Well?"

It was getting increasingly difficult to focus but Eren managed a breathy, "Why not the both of you?"

Levi stepped back and eyed him up and down. A smirk tugging at his lips, humming thoughtfully. Dark eyes met with blue as Erwin walked over, boots heavy against the floorboards.

Erwin brought a hand up to place on the door beside Eren's head, leaning in to bring the crook of his finger beneath Eren's chin, tilting his head up. Green eyes trailed the expanse of a muscled bicep, broad shoulder, and muscled chest. God damn. Eren couldn't help the unconscious licking of his lips, a motion that Erwin eyed hungrily.

"Why not, Levi? This could be interesting." Lips ghosted a mere inch away, teasing. "What do you think?"

Levi clicked his tongue and brought his hands up to stroke up Eren's chest, pausing to press his thumbs to clothed nipples. Eren gasped and Erwin drank it in. "Let's see how much the brat can take." 

Erwin hummed an affirmative and suddenly Eren was clutching a bare forearm with one hand, Levi's crisp, white shirt just over his shoulder with the other as both men descended on him. Erwin's mouth was over his own, tongue running along his bottom lip before pushing inside and drawing a moan. Cool fingertips were on the tan, too warm skin of Eren's stomach. 

Eren felt the hand on his chin circle around to grasp at the back of his neck, allowing Erwin to delve his tongue further into his mouth and suck his tongue into the bigger man's mouth. Lost in the feeling of having Erwin's tongue dancing over his own, Eren let out a shocked groan, arching sharply when he felt lips close over a nipple, teeth biting softly.

Eren felt like his was drowning in fire, heat licking up his spine and curling his toes. How in the world was this fair? You know what, that didn't even matter because there is no other place he would rather be then right fucking here.

A long, drawn out groan was swallowed by Erwin when Eren felt Levi's hands trail down his sides to grip his ass, kneading the pliant flesh hungrily. The sound of Eren's tongue being released from the taller, blond man's mouth sent a wet echo throughout the room. The body trapped between the two men was shaking minutely, wantonly. 

"You are beautiful, Eren, did you know that? Although," Erwin tangled long fingers in thick, brown locks, forcing Eren's head to the side. A low whine sounded from the boy's throat as Erwin traced his lips down the tan neck below him, stopping to suck at the tender flesh of neck and shoulder.

"You have shitty manners that need to be fixed." Levi finished just as he cupped a hand over Eren's now prominent bulge, causing him to arch clean off the door with a gasp.

Eren knew for a fact that he was a horny little shit for his superiors, but _goddamn_ , this was too much. Did he regret teasing the men currently setting his body on fire? Hell to the fucking no. He let out a breathy chuckle, smirking- or at least trying to. "Totally worth it."

Levi clicked his tongue. The sound of a zipper. "That so..."

Everything moved very fast, fast enough that Eren was left a little disoriented. His shirt was suddenly flying across the room- courtesy of Erwin, thank you very much- and the clothing at his waist was now pooling at his ankles- much appreciated Levi.

"H-hey-! I don- ah...shit." Those hands were on him again. Levi placing one hand on his hip, the other slowly stroking Eren's now bare erection. Large, calloused hands were snaking from behind him- when had Erwin gotten there?- to roam over his chest, pinching his nipples lightly.

"Do you feel good, Eren?"

Erwin.

"Yes, Eren, do you feel good? Tell us." 

Levi.

Eren shuddered at the warm breath ghosting over his ear, hands shooting out to clutch Levi's shoulders when he felt a wet lick trailing up his cock. "Y-yes, fuck, it feels amazing...please..."

Levi's questioning hum was almost in sync with Erwin's amused chuckle. Those assholes.

"Touch me more."

"Good boy." With that, Levi closed his lips over the head of Eren's cock, pressing his tongue into the slit and sucking. A garbled rendition of a moan ripped itself from Eren's throat. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed by it, it felt so good.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Erwin wrapped an arm completely around the younger male's torso, bringing him flush against his chest. His free hand gripping Eren's chin, forcing those glassed out, green eyes to meet his blue.

"Do you like Levi's mouth on your cock? Do you want him to suck the come out of you?"

Eren let out a strangled whine at the heated words whispered against his parted lips. Erwin pressed his hips against Eren's ass, grinding his clothed dick between the slightly parted cheeks as he let the hand resting on the tanned chest press a finger onto a hardened nipple. Eren moaned long and loud and Erwin let his mouth fall on those pink lips to drink in the sounds.

Levi was taking in Eren's dick with earnest now, stroking the base languidly, determined to make Eren writhe between them. They had been waiting too long to make Eren an absolute wreck for all the shit he'd pulled. Levi hummed around the flesh in his mouth, swirling his tongue just under the head. Eren's hips stuttered and Levi smirked inwardly. Revenge was sweet.

Levi pulled his mouth away with a lewd pop, leaving his hand to teasingly continue stroking Eren as he called, "Erwin."

Erwin flicked his eyes to Levi's for a brief moment before also pulling his lips and tongue away from Eren's. "Right." 

Confused, Eren watched Levi back away as Erwin dropped to his knees, pushing his body further away from the door so both men were down on their knees. One in front, the other behind. He swallowed audibly. 

A surprised, high pitched moan broke free from Eren's throat as he felt his dick swallowed into warm heat once more, an equally wet heat stroking at his entrance. Levi hallowing his cheeks had Eren gripping the shoulders below him tightly, while the tongue poking at his hole had him rolling his eyes back.

Loud, wet sounds were filling the room now, mixing with the sound of Eren's whines and pants. "O-oh please...fuck!" What was he even asking? Did he even care anymore? Why in fuck was he even thinking? Nothing in his head was relevant right now. 

Eren was rutting his hips shallowly into Levi's mouth now, groaning when the man moaned around him. He felt Erwin pull away with one last slurp, hands spreading his legs further. Eren was surprised he was still standing, he could feel his knees had already passed the point of becoming jelly.

A slick finger was circling around his entrance, teasing. Eren bit his lip, shuddering.

"Use this before, Eren?" Erwin's voice was low and husky.

Eren rolled his hips, nodding. Two years was a long time, and in that time, Eren had felt that experience was the way to go if he was ever going to win these two over. Eren knew what he liked, his limits, and what he was willing to do.

Erwin hummed, pushing his finger inside the slightest bit. "I'd say that's a shame but," he pushed that finger inside, pumping shallowly, making Eren throw his head back with a silent groan. "This could prove extremely useful."

Levi's mouth left him, his hand picking up the slack as he smirked up at Eren. "How would you like it, Eren? Gentle?" Erwin slowed his finger. "Or rough?" Erwin curled his finger harshly, pressing into Eren's prostate. 

Eren's body tensed in pleasure, muscles trembling at the effort it took to keep him upright. They were teasing him in earnest now, movements perfectly in sync. Erwin adding another finger as Levi reached up with is other hand to play with his balls.

By the time Erwin was up to four fingers, Eren was utterly wrecked, body shaking as sweat made his body glisten.

"Does it feel good to be finger-fucked by your Commander, Eren? Look at you, sucking him in like the slut you are."

Eren moaned. "Y-yes, yes I love it! Please-" His breath hitched as Erwin stroked at his prostate. "I need m-more, please! I can't stand it anymore..." His voice trailed off into a breathy whine.

Chuckling, Erwin shifted behind him, pulling his fingers free from the pliant body in front of him. Blue eyes met grey before he stood up, reaching down to pull Eren's left leg up. "Good boy..." He whispered into Eren's flushed ear.

Eren had a moment to register his feet leaving the floor as Erwin grabbed at his right thigh and lifted, his hands settling at the bend of his knees, spreading him open. He could feel his blood pump in anticipation as Erwin made his way to his desk chair.

Eren was almost vibrating he wanted it so bad, he could feel his body aching for it. He saw Levi had followed them, little glass vile in hand. That must have been what Erwin had used, Eren thought vaguely, as Levi poured a bit of it on his palm. Crouching, the sound of Erwin's pants being undone echoed in Eren's ears. A low groan from the blond man himself followed soon after as Levi coated the now free erection with the oil.

"Ready?" Erwin spread those long, tan legs further, positioning Eren over his own glistening dick.

"Y-yes."

" _Fuck him_." Levi growled.

Then Erwin was pushing inside, and oh God he was so big. Despite the different sized partners he'd had, no one could really compare. The sting was a different kind of pleasure and Eren welcomed it. Erwin bottomed out slowly and Eren's mouth was hanging open, eyes squeezed shut at the overwhelming feeling of being so completely full. It was _bliss_. 

Levi was stroking his sides, trailing soft kisses up his neck as Eren accustomed himself to Erwin's girth. A heartbeat later had Eren rolling his hips, lips slightly pursed in discomfort. Erwin bucked his hips up, testing. When Eren gasped, Erwin began to rut into him slowly, focusing on the sounds tumbling from Eren.

It didn't take long for Eren to begin rocking his hips, silently asking for an increase in pace.

"Mmm you look so good like that, with a thick cock buried deep in your ass." Levi licked at the shell of his ear, hands trailing down Eren's chest, brushing over the hardened nipples. "I bet you're so fucking tight."

By now Erwin was fucking Eren on his dick, lifting and dropping his body effortlessly. Eren was moaning long and loud, words coming out in a jumble. "F-fuck! Ah, ah, it feels so good!"

Erwin's head was thrown back, grunts leaving him in harsh pants. Levi licked his lips, dragging his hands down further to grip at Eren's thighs before leaning back on his haunches once more. Levi groaned at the sight. The way Erwin's fat cock was drilling into Eren, stretching the tight hole into a wet, red mess.

Again, Levi coated his fingers in oil, bringing his fingers to the abused flesh of Eren's asshole.

"What are you-ah!" Eren's hands flew to the arm rests, fingers digging into the leather harshly. "Levi!"

Levi's fingers were circling the rim of Eren's filled entrance, the digits slowly pushing in along side Erwin's paused dick. Eren whined at the burning stretch, frame shaking.

"Is this too much for you Eren? Is my cock more than enough for you?" Erwin's question held a trace of concern beneath the gruff of his lust-filled tone.

Taking a moment to breath through his nose, shaking his head, Eren answered. "N-no," he shuddered. "I want more, please...I want- I want both of you."

Levi made a soft, strangled noise in the back of his throat. Eren was being _so good_ , so good for them. The dark haired man murmured as much to Eren, causing the young man to shudder. When Levi finally worked in three fingers, Eren was trembling minutely, head thrown back.

Levi kissed along his heaving chest, one hand on his hip, pulling his fingers free. Standing, Levi met Eren's glazed out blue-green eyes. Keeping their gazes locked, he finally pulled free his aching erection, coating it with what was left of the oil.

Uncaring of the state of his dirtied hand, Levi grabbed at Eren's chin to bring him down into a kiss. Eren's moan turned into a cry when he felt another bluntness begin to push inside him.

"Shh, I know you can take this Eren, you want it don't you?" Erwin's hands were still behind his knees, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. "You're doing so good, just a little more."

Sweat had begun to spring up along Levi's forehead, biting his lip as he tried to keep himself from going too fast. Both Erwin and Levi groaned when Eren squeezed around them. 

Levi finally pushed himself the last few inches, stilling to allow Eren to relax. Eren was panting out air in ragged gasps, belly drowning in pleasured fire. He was stuffed so full, and there was no better feeling in the world. Having two cocks stretching his ass was driving him wild with need, and before he knew it, Eren was rutting his hips shallowly.

Moans and the slap of flesh echoed around the room. Levi attacked Eren's mouth once more, all teeth and tongue as Erwin bit into a tan shoulder. Then they were both moving, one pulling out as the other thrust inside. Erwin's reach was far, and Levi was at just the right angle to stab at Eren's prostate. 

Eren's hands removed themselves from the arms of the seat to wrap around Levi's neck, his shouts of ecstasy being swallowed up by Levi. Words were impossible for all of them by this point, each lost in the animalistic act.

Eren's eyes were rolling back, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth as the noises leaving his throat turned into loud, high pitched whines. The already heightened sensation coursing through Eren reached a peak when Erwin rested Eren's leg on the arm chair to bring his now freed hand to wrap around Eren's leaking cock.

"Ah- ah! I can't, I can't-" Eren was honestly surprised he hadn't lost his voice yet, he sounded like a wanton whore. Then again, maybe he was because there was no better feeling than right here between his superior officers with their cocks deep in his ass.

Levi was grunting shallowly, hips erratic and thrusts aimed at Eren's prostate. Eren's back bowed, pushing his now soaked dick further into Erwin's calloused hand. It was too much and not enough, his body was on fire and he was loving every second of it. 

"I'm-I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead, Eren, _come for us_." Both men growled out, voices equally wrecked.

Eren screamed, warm, wet liquid coating his chest. He felt Erwin shudder, felt him swell inside for a second before he was groaning out his release. Levi was cursing out a jumble of words as he pistoned his hips, stuttering as he felt that familiar pressure in his gut before he too threw his head back in a wordless cry.

The only sound stirring in the room now was that of three men trying to regulate their breathing, varying from ragged gasps, to hushed pants.

"Fuck." Eren felt boneless. His toes felt a little numb and his muscles ached. He moaned lowly as he felt the two men pull out, come dripping from his ass and onto the leather chair. Erwin chuckled behind him, Levi giving him a soft smirk. Eren shut his eyes, sighing contently. "I could sleep for three days.”

"Good." Levi answered, both men shifting to press a kiss to the sides of Eren's face.

"We were going to move you to the bedroom anyway." Erwin finished.

Eren was already licking his lips, anticipation running through him in a shudder. What a time to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they spent every day off they had fucking. The end.
> 
> [laughs at my rushed ending] I have no words, but I hope you guys do. Don't make me beg.


End file.
